shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Jay
Introduction Blue Jay is a Genion from Piper Flats. His family original came from Sarabanto, but they moved to the flats before Blue was even born. The family is quite known for there sell of fire works. Blue himself dreams of being a famous warrior. He has had the dream since he was a small child and trains daily to do so. Once he turned the tender age of sixteen he left home to fulfill his dream. Appearance Blue is a Genion and as a result he is very short. He only stands three feet tall and four inches tall. He has a very large head, which stands out on his body and big bright green eyes. His hair is a golden blond and his skin is a milky white color. Blue prefers to wear suits over regular clothing. Most of the time he can be seen in a black suit jacket with a grey dress shirt underneath. Over the shirt is a pure black tie, and to finish his outfit is a pair of black slacks. His shoes however often change depending on his environment. Some times he wears a pair of black boots and on other times he wears a pair of black dress shoes. He always wears his black gloves before he fights. He usually puts them on right before he goes into action. Personality Blue is pretty much your stereotypical United States southerner. Blue has a strong belief in his faith. He loves to sword fight, and he has a burning hatred for Gargareans. Though his hatred for the race does not go so deep that he will kill one just for being a Gargarean. He does not trust imps, nor does he try to associate with them. His moral code keeps most of that in line. Most Genions have a strong belief in the Great Wolf that supposedly saved there race. They worship the wolf as a god and live out there days in remembrance in him. Blue however is different. His family does not worship some long dead beast. Instead they pay there homage to the sea, who they consider to be the mother of all life. They reverence the sea as if it was a person and moves to serve her plans. As a result devil fruit users are seen as evil and Blue himself avoids them. According to there faith Devil Fruit users have come into a contract with a demon and as a result they are demons themselves. They have betrayed the sea and it is there duty to bring them to justice. Blue is not very big on this commandment. Like many of the Genions Blue is more passive than aggressive. However he still is a warrior. Blue just does not like the idea of attacking someone just because they ate a fruit. He understands that some times people eat devil fruits by accident and he does not think it is right to kill a man because he was unlucky. Blue has a strong love for sword fights. On his home island there is a small arena behind his house where the entire Jay clan comes together to compete. There they test there metal as warriors. Blue loves to clash blades with other swordsmen and he loves to watch other fight with swords. Sword battles are like American Football to Americans, or like Soccer to people of Latin America. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Blue uses Radio Swordsmanship. radio Swordsmanship is a a Genion specific school of swordsmanship that takes advantage of there ability to create radio waves with there brain. Using the power of there brains they are capable of focusing the waves they release into beam of destruction. By further focus these waves Blue Jay can send out flying slashes made of compress Radio waves. Physical Strength Blue Jay has been training his entire life to be a warrior. Since he was a lad of six years old he has dedicated every waking moment into training his body physically. As a result Blue is far stronger than your average Genion and far stronger than your average human. He is capable of crushing boulders with a single punch, jumping high enough to leap small buildings, and even capable of bending a steel rod into the figure eight. His strength however does have limits. He can't pick up a entire house, due to his small arms and big head, nor can he shatter islands with single punches. Agility The Genion race falls behind other races in terms of strength due to there small size and shorter arms. However they make up for it in agility. There smaller bodies can move around much faster than a normal human. However Blue Jay is not a master at speed. At beast he can run only twenty miles a hour and his ability to dodge is nothing special. What he does however have is his ability to accelerate fast. He is capable of going from zero to twenty five in a matter of moments and can quickly dodge around his opponents incoming attacks. Endurance Blue Jay is a trained warrior and one of the first rules of Genion warrior tactics is endurance. Blue Jay can fight for days. A feat that is rarely matched by his people. He can also take a lot of damage. This is due to his indomitable will power. If his body can stand he will stand. Pain is all in the mind for him. Using his advance control over his brain functions Blue can even shut off some pain sensors if it hurts too much. Weapons Blue Jay has two main weapons that he use in battle. The first is his sword, Ingale. It is a blade forged from steel and coated in sea stone. The sword belonged to his father and his father before him. It is Blue's greatest treasure till he gets a better one later. The second is his Grandfather's armor, which he never wears unless there are extreme circumstances. Blue's grandfather was a very rick, but fearful man. In his later days in his life he became obsessed with the idea that oni's would descend from the heavens and eat there entire clan. As a result he pored all his money, and other peoples money, nearly bankrupting the clan, into forging a set of sea stone armor. This armor sits in the main household of Blue's family. Blue has a access to it due to him being the grandson of the former Mad King. However he never wears it as he fears that it makes battle to easy Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Genion Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword User Category:Armor Wearer Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Scientist Category:Mecha Builder Category:Mechanic